


【DV】The Cat Returns

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: Sum: 猫有九条命。吝啬的维吉尔分出最短的那条留给但丁。





	【DV】The Cat Returns

但丁捡到一只猫。

01

屋外狂风大作，一道闪电划过黑如幕布的夜空，倾盆大雨如期而至。

但丁前脚刚踏进事务所，阴沉的脸又黑了几个度。借着朦胧月光，他冷眼目睹本就谈不上干净整洁的大厅遭了贼似的被翻得一团乱，委托人的资料雪花般散落遍地，珍藏的杂志被撕得四分五裂。

他条件反射地望向桌上开封过的披萨，发现一块没少后反倒松了口气。

家里遭贼了呢，但丁漫不经心地想。可谁会来这儿偷东西？且不论他根本没有存余钱的习惯，敢偷到传奇恶魔猎人身上也算勇气可嘉。

不巧的是全身被血污和雨水浸湿的但丁暂时没有把贼揪出来的兴致。他像是上了发条的精致木偶，三点一线维持生存的最低限度，对生活中附赠的意外不屑一顾。

所以他能够毫无心理负担地无视乱糟糟的一切，晃悠到淋浴间随意冲了个澡后绕过满地杂物瘫在御用“宝座”，大喇喇把腿翘在不那么结实的办公桌上便开始神游。

但丁坐在那发了有一会儿呆，盯着头顶盘旋的风扇百无聊赖地数着叶片，要不是肚子咕咕叫差点忘了要吃晚饭。

打了个哈欠，把一块凉透的披萨塞进嘴里他才意识到，事情恐怕比预想的要严重。

他随手将披萨丢回盒中，深如潭水的眼里闪过复仇的黑炎，椅子的把手被他捏的嘎吱作响。

——披萨饼上的火腿培根鸡肉粒丁点都不剩。

还是只偷腥的野猫，但丁冷笑。经验老到的猎人拥有足够的耐心把人揪出来，只要他愿意。至于事后怎么处理…他细细描摹口袋里那枚硬币的纹路，就要看今天是不是那人的幸运日了。

淅淅索索的摩擦声突如其然地吸引他全部的注意力，但丁颇为诧异地盯着桌下堆满杂物的纸箱，不敢相信这种地方居然还存在活物。

许是家里进了耗子，他心想。难得为自己糟糕的生活习惯感到一丝羞愧。也该抽个空打扫…

重物落地声让他愣住了。

变异耗子也没这么大的劲能把沉重的纸箱整个弄翻。这真是只野猫！

很快一颗毛绒绒的小脑袋甩了甩从垃圾堆中钻出来，竖立的猫耳受惊似的向后弯折，背对着但丁紧张而局促地左右张望，在确认危机解除后又放下心般打了个小饱嗝，重新埋头屁股撅得老高扒东西，尾巴在空中摇摇晃晃，只留给但丁一个高贵冷艳的臀部特写。

但丁从初始的惊讶到一声不吭，欣赏这小东西放肆了许久，纵容它扒出件件陈年旧物扔到自己脚边，直到小猫停下了动作，尾巴兴奋地拍打地面。但丁好奇地低下头想看看它到底找到了什么，只见一条他早就遗忘来历的红宝石项链重见天日，被如获珍宝的小猫费力套在自己颈上，还得意洋洋地转个圈追逐雀跃的尾巴。

但丁眨了眨眼，努力不让这诡异一幕与褪色记忆中淡忘的相貌重合，然而在看清小猫穿着的那身标志性服装，与某人有九成像的侧脸，再联想本能寻找项链的举动……

他下手的速度快到媲美骗术师的残影，到了该收网的时候没有丝毫犹豫。上一秒还在耀武扬威的小猫下一秒就被拽着尾巴倒拎起来，对于身高而言过长的风衣摆倒扣在它的脸上，沉重的项链也挂下来磕在它的脑门。小家伙浑身战栗过后进入应激的炸毛状态，尖叫着喵了一声便开始手脚并用地挥舞挣扎，但丁冷静地伸长手臂拉开距离以保护自己那张俊脸，被这么挠一下势必要见血的。就算变成猫，他哥哥的杀伤力还是不可小觑。

一人一猫这样僵持了有近一刻钟，但丁歪着头耐心等待猎物精疲力竭的那一刻。和他大眼瞪小眼一阵后，最终是他那猫咪哥哥败下阵来，手脚脱力地垂下放弃抵抗，暂时接受自己被俘的处境。但显然这与它瞪大圆圆的蓝眼睛怒视但丁并不矛盾，但丁甚至能听见它喉间发出那种猫科动物独有的咕噜声。

“偷吃我的口粮我还没找你算账呢。”但丁笑着点了点小猫的鼻尖，生机与光彩重新焕发在他那张死气沉沉的脸上。

随即而来的是指尖一痛。维吉尔啊呜一口狠狠咬在他举止轻佻的指尖，力道之猛乃至皮革手套都被刺穿一个洞。

但丁面不改色心狂跳，手法娴熟地把猫放平，托着下巴挠了几下再顺顺毛，趁着维吉尔放松警惕时猛地抽出它紧咬不放的手指，转为提着猫后颈的姿势把它高高举起。

“看你脏的。”他不赞许地摇头，想不明白最爱干净的维吉尔是怎么放任自流钻到黑黢黢的杂物堆把自己糟蹋成小花猫。“我得给你洗个澡。”

维吉尔惊恐地看他，没什么威慑力地朝但丁龇牙哈气。

“抗议无效。”

02

但丁怀疑自己做了件蠢事。

强迫一只惊慌失措的野猫下水洗澡和拿刀架在它脖子上其实并无本质区别。好不容易有些乖顺倾向的维吉尔在看见浴缸里哗哗的流水后又开始抵死挣扎，但丁差点没抱住让它直接从手中蹿出去。“别乱动。”他带上点威胁的语气，捏着猫后颈的力度又大了些，知道维吉尔能听出其中的潜台词。“只是洗澡而已，又不是要把你煮了。”

察觉反抗无果后，在他怀里的猫咪耳朵都耷拉下来，小小的身子小幅度发着抖，爪子扒在他健壮的手臂不安地摩挲抓挠。

所剩无几的那点不忍和惭愧在但丁把维吉尔扒光后烟消云散。感谢上一笔委托丰厚的报酬，让他能将热水调节到适宜的温度，热气氤氲下他目不转睛地将小猫仔仔细细从头看到脚。这有些超出他的预料了，本以为降临在维吉尔身上的是彻底的劣化，一番打量后才知他只是缩小了身体长出了猫耳和猫尾，连带着手脚变成猫软乎乎的肉垫，除此之外躯干部分竟与人类的幼儿形态无异。

上一次和维吉尔共浴是什么时候？太过久远了，但丁只依稀记得那同样是一个雷雨夜，顽劣的他硬扯着哥哥在大雨倾盆前跑到小树林捉蝉。结果可想而知，傍晚淋得透湿的两人双双被伊娃拎着耳朵丢进浴室。维吉尔气的一整晚没和他说话，却还是一脸不情愿地帮他擦干头发，半夜也没把他踹下床。

但丁的下巴突然被狠狠挠了一下，回过神时维吉尔眼神倔强地瞪他，爪子死命抠着浴缸的边沿，两只小腿悬空踢蹬就是不肯碰水。但丁哑然失笑。

“你就是不知道屈服是吗。”他叹了口气，双手按在猫咪窄小的肩头，“下去。”

维吉尔双眼通红，竖瞳蒙上的一层水雾不知是水汽晕染还是委屈的泪花。它洁白细嫩的皮肤在温水的浸泡下浑身泛着可口的绯色，小手考拉似的紧张地抓着男人的手腕，生怕他一松手自己便落入水中。但丁深吸气，闭了眼又睁眼，理智告诉他对这样可怜兮兮的哥哥产生性欲是极为可耻的行为，但在诚实的生理反应逼迫下他只能将各种糟糕的念头驱逐出脑。

“把头低下，你头发上的泡沫要滴下来了。”他面上不露端倪，一本正经地说。这个指令对维吉尔而言无疑是奢求，他早该料到“低头”这个词不存在于兄长的字典中，哪怕对于喵吉尔也不例外。他的哥哥真的很擅长曲解别人的善意，尤其是穿着靛蓝色风衣的这个版本。

因为小猫始终不配合，所以演变成但丁托着它高傲的脑袋放在膝上，自上而下冲去快要流入眼睛的浮沫。怀揣着某种无可名状的小恶意，洗完蓬松的头发后但丁在替维吉尔搓背时用了不小的劲，小家伙被他揉搓得前后摇晃，背后浮起一道道刺眼的红印。维吉尔斜眼看他，小声哼哼唧唧，却咬牙不肯叫出声。

最后从水里捞出来就是一只干干净净香喷喷的家猫了。至少表面上看是这样，但丁腹诽，野猫骨子里的傲慢是不可磨灭的。但丁抱起光溜溜的小猫，让它赤足踩在自己的大腿上，玩心大起的他打算在维吉尔身上讨回点奖赏。

他轻轻分开哥哥红红的膝盖，用一种极为露骨的眼神观察它腿间小小的嫩芽。他们靠的如此之近，以至于但丁呼出的热气可尽数喷洒在那处禁忌之地。维吉尔抖的很厉害，想要夹紧腿都不做到，被笼罩在巨大阴影下的恐惧支配了这只类猫生物，并在但丁伸出手指尝试触碰时达到了顶峰。

它忍无可忍地喵嗷一声踢到男人的帅脸上，这一脚蕴含的力量愈发加深但丁对“这真的是他哥”的深刻认识。

猝不及防的但丁一头栽进浴缸，而罪魁祸首蹲在洗手台上惊魂未定地把自己裹进小毯子，只露一双圆睁的蓝眼睛在外表达羞恼的情绪。

但丁神情恍惚地仰躺，左脸还在隐隐作痛，无处伸展的长腿松垮垮地踩在墙上，刚换的衣物皮靴吸饱了水。他灵机一动，索性把头埋在水里吐泡泡装死。

于刹那寂静间他听见一阵微不可闻的脚步声在小心翼翼地接近。狡猾的猎人微微将眼睁开一条缝——维吉尔悄悄趴在浴缸的边缘，向他的脑袋伸出小爪子，仿佛是在试探自己死透了没。

但丁想起一些不太愉快的往事。

出于报复，他猛然睁开眼，紧拽那只伸到一半的手，在它惊惶地跳开前强拉入水，按在自己炽热的心口。

现在他们的澡都白洗了，扯平。但丁揉乱怀里小猫的额发，须臾深情而做作的抚弄过后开怀大笑。他已经很久，很久没有笑这么开心了。来自胸腔的震动引发维吉尔不自然地扭动，它愤愤不平地挣脱但丁的魔爪，张口咬在但丁的喉结，烙下一个带血的齿痕。

03

小猫所有的任性都被完美控制在但丁纵容的范围内。一旦越过那条红线，他会让它知道谁才是真正的主人。

放养它是绝对不妥的，但丁下结论。还是关起来养在身边为好。

刚开始被关进附魔笼子的维吉尔反抗很激烈，它尾巴炸开，伸出尖锐的爪死命抓挠掐着自己后颈的罪恶之手，直到眼睁睁看着门上了锁。锁扣搭上传出脆响的瞬间它难以置信地望着但丁，在确认无法逃脱后心也跟着死了，伏在但丁的旧衣物上低低地叫。但丁满意地拍手，以为它终于妥协。

“吃的喝的都放在旁边了。我出门一趟很快回来。”他敲敲笼子嘱咐道。维吉尔扭过头，拒绝跟他有任何视线接触。

但丁怎么也不会想到，当他心情愉悦地推开家门，看到的会是一副如此凄惨的景象。维吉尔没跑，反倒有气无力地趴在笼子中央，食物和水一口没碰，除此之外宛如凶杀现场的血迹在笼子四周蔓延开。但丁的心提到嗓子眼，在地狱走过一遭也比不上此刻的惊心动魄。他赶忙将维吉尔抱出来，脱下风衣包裹住因失血过多瑟瑟发抖的小猫。“你怎么又把自己弄成这样...”他拭去维吉尔额角还在不断渗出的血珠，更多猩红顺着额角涓涓流下，在靛青色的小风衣上干涸，凝固成刺眼的血污。浑身发冷的小猫虚弱到连眼睛都睁不开，小声哼哼着本能靠向但丁的胸膛寻求热源。但丁沉默地将维吉尔搂得更紧。

他为小家伙精心打造以爱编织的牢笼，可即使身陷囹圄，维吉尔向往自由的灵魂依旧挥动千疮百孔的翅膀，展翅欲飞。

从那天起但丁便不再锁着这只头铁的小猫。他由衷钦佩维吉尔“不自由毋宁死”的骨气，同时为它不知变通的固执后怕不已。猎人决心采取另一种相对温和怀柔的政策对付他的哥哥。既然鞭子与重压不能让维吉尔低下高贵的头颅，那么不妨试试甜蜜的谎言和温水煮青蛙式的循循善诱。

但丁斜坐在沙发上，撑着下巴欣赏维吉尔与脖子上的项圈和小铃铛作斗争。项圈是主人的馈赠，显然维吉猫不会这样想，它将此视作奴隶的烙印。但丁放任维吉尔在地毯上呼噜呼噜地打滚折腾，两只小爪子扒着项圈边徒劳无果地想把它扯下，随着翻滚的动作系在脑后的小铃铛发出动听的脆响，大大取悦了坐在一旁看戏的但丁。

“嘿，看这里。”但丁忍着笑，吹了声口哨吸引小家伙的注意力。维吉尔从地上蹿起来，炸毛的尾巴高高翘起，回过头朝他哈嘶哈嘶，双眼燃烧的愤怒小火苗在看到但丁手中的物件时逐渐熄灭。“钥匙就在这儿，想解开就来拿。”但丁把钥匙环套在食指上打转，起了逗猫的兴致，在维吉尔喵嗷一声扑向胸口的瞬间猛然起身——矗立在维吉尔面前的他宛如极具压迫感的巨人，堪堪及他膝盖高度的小猫完全笼罩在阴影下，一时没刹住车，小巧的鼻子撞上但丁坚硬的髌骨。它痛得眼泪汪汪，却还一次又一次重复跳跃的动作试图够到但丁高举至眉心的钥匙。

十分钟后，维吉尔累的躺倒在地上，泄愤似的咬着但丁的脚踝。

一点都不痛，心里倒是痒痒的。他弯腰俯身，摸了摸维吉尔腹部裸露在外的那一小片皮肤，小肚子随着它气呼呼喘气的频率起起伏伏。再逗下去太不人道了，他将小钥匙塞进钥匙孔，咔哒一声取下了项圈。“你不是我的宠物。”他捏捏小猫软软的耳朵，语气柔软仿佛在呵护易碎的美梦，“你是自由的，但你可怜的弟弟需要一点温暖才能度过冰冷的夜晚。”但丁装出可怜兮兮的模样，言辞恳切情意深长。

维吉尔打了个哈欠。它太累了，又被摸的很舒服，眼睛一闭就要沉沉进入梦乡。睡意朦胧间它的喉间发出古怪的音节，但丁好奇地凑过去听。

他听到变成猫的维吉尔，含糊地念着自己的名字。

“Dan…Dantee…”它还说的很不熟练，似乎因为这个单词可以带来安全感才反复念叨。

最先从维吉尔口中蹦出的，居然是他的名字。仿佛被爱神之箭狠狠射中心脏，但丁惊觉自己早已干涸的眼眶竟有些湿润。作为回报，他同样在小猫的耳边轻声念着“Vergil”，可惜对方并不领情，被扰了清梦的猫咪眉头一皱神色一凛，尾巴无情地甩上但丁的脸。

但丁捂着脸笑出声，抱着维吉尔放到沙发上的小窝，环着它一同入眠。

04

双方达成心照不宣的和解后，这是本周第七次但丁被踩在胸口的重量压醒。他甚至不用睁眼，长手一捞就摸到那双熟悉的小脚，握在手里安慰性质地揉捏，无奈地想为自己多争取一点睡眠时间。

他素来有赖床睡到天昏地暗的恶习，曾有过狂睡三天三夜的丰功伟绩。如今养了猫懒觉也睡不成了，维吉尔有无数种闹醒他的办法。起初是趴在他的脸上让他体验何为甜蜜的窒息，紧接着把他的胸肌当质量上乘的蹦床，现在又学会一招：用它的尾巴作恶。

但丁猛然睁眼，在那根毛绒绒的尾巴扫过侧颈前快准狠地抓住猫尾，手法暧昧地从根部撸到尾端。作威作福的维吉尔明显一僵，从尾椎一路蔓延至头顶的酥麻引起浑身生理性的战栗。它小脸红扑扑，瞳孔收缩，缓过神第一件事——爪子啪的一声恼火地拍在不正经的男人脸上。“但丁，起床！”猫主子对他颐指气使，尽管可疑的红云尚未从旖旎的面孔褪去，并不妨碍它神情傲慢，语气理所当然。

那点不愉快在听到自己名字被呼唤后烟消云散。在但丁真心实意的感化和照料下，本以为彻底退化的维吉尔已经进步到能和他进行简单对话的程度，副作用大约是被但丁养的越发骄纵，颇有蹬鼻子上脸之势。但丁乐于见得，对维吉尔无意识流露的娇憨和任性甘之如饴。

他早有心理准备，再怎么对野猫掏心掏肺指不定哪天它便一去不回头，留给他的只剩空荡冰冷的小窝。猫本就不是什么亲人的动物，而维吉尔是十足的猫科动物，虽然和但丁预先构想的有偏差，至少也该是老虎豹子那一类的凶猛野兽吧？

维吉尔在接受这个暂住地后倒是老实了不少，但也吝于施舍但丁多余的眼神，更别提过于亲密的身体接触。它更偏爱一个人坐在窗台，向外眺望萧瑟的大街和随风而舞的落叶，仿佛那才是它最终的归宿。但丁沉默地盯着它摸不清真实情绪的后脑勺，他总是要多为将来打算一些，比如，应急手段什么的。

可维吉尔最近越来越不对劲。

初次被傲娇的猫咪抱着腿不松手时，但丁一个哆嗦险些把他的小哥哥踹飞三米远。这太诡异了，带给他的冲击不亚于人型维吉尔主动送上腻歪的早安吻还附赠媚眼一个。性幻想与现实碰撞带来的毛骨悚然在看到小家伙眼神迷离地把他的小腿往两腿间蹭时转化为热血下涌的冲动，他发誓自己听到了黏稠的水声。内心一阵天人交战，但丁想了想，蹲下来掰着维吉尔的下巴强迫它与自己对视。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”他问，道德之弦摇摇欲坠，含苞待放的恶之花款款招手。

维吉尔抬头望进他暗潮涌动的眼，嘴唇轻颤，终究没能说出寻求帮助的示弱话语。突如其来的情潮烧得它理智全无，只得一遍又一遍地低声叫着那个魔咒般的名字。

“但丁…但丁，但丁…”它呼出的气带有灼热的温度，但丁冰冷的皮靴仿佛一剂缓解情热的良药，发情的小猫肆意在表面蹭着脸，细嫩的皮肤磨到红肿也不停下。但丁挑了挑眉。

原来是春天到了。

但丁熟门熟路一件件脱去维吉尔繁琐的衣物，贴心地替它留了件外套防止着凉。小猫拉肚子可是很麻烦的。维吉尔趴伏在他的大腿上，乖巧的不可思议，即使被剥光最后一条白色小内裤也只是象征性地蹬蹬腿表达不满。它脖间的小铃铛泠泠作响，这是但丁的私心，也是恶趣味的衍生。这样无论维吉尔跑到哪儿但丁都能凭借半魔出色的听觉捕捉到方位，又或者是在做这种事时增添几分情趣。

猎人仔细观察它小小的后穴，在微凉的空气中紧张地收缩，泛着隐隐水光。他试探性地在它身前的小不点上也摸了一把，照样是满手晶莹的液体。

“你到底是公猫还是母猫？”但丁讶然失笑，戳了戳那个流水的小洞。

“闭嘴！”它呵斥到，脸红得像小草莓，尾音颤抖还竭力抑制紊乱的呼吸。身体却诚实的吓人，尾巴都要翘到天上，屈从本能几近放荡地晃着蜜桃般的臀凑到但丁手中。

“快一点，快…”可恶的但丁故意晾着它似的只是用手指轻轻在它的臀尖上画着圈打转。这无异于隔靴搔痒，从后穴深处烧起的欲火要将它燃烧殆尽，饲主还作壁上观地戏弄它。维吉尔开始觉得委屈，变成猫后它的泪腺也跟着发达起来。水雾蒙上宝石般的猫眼。 

“屁股翘高点。”但丁不轻不重地在那团棉花似的臀瓣上打了一巴掌，“不然我看不见。”

维吉尔被打得一颤，不甘示弱地啃咬但丁的大腿。可它被发情期折磨的实在没有多少力气，隔着裤子咬人的力度绵软，比起发狠更像是撒娇的欲拒还迎。但丁结实的大腿肌肉硌得它小尖牙隐隐作痛，在察觉报复无果后它不情愿地屈服了，哼哼唧唧塌下腰，把自己的秘密花园献给苛责它的饲主。

箭在弦上，但丁却犯了难。他对照顾发情期小动物所有的经验完全出于电视节目一闪而过的片段，亲手操作还是头一次。印象中需要的润滑剂和棉签事务所一概没有。他看着在怀中难耐扭动的维吉尔，一个大胆的念头浮上脑海。

他咬着手套的一角将它扯下，再无阻隔的温暖指腹顺着维吉尔脊骨的轮廓来回描摹点燃一路火花，最后滑入狭窄臀缝间禁忌的入口。小家伙立刻僵住不动了，于此刻它才明白等待自己的命运是什么。是接受，还是抗拒？但丁没有留给它思考的机会，在它大脑一片空白之际那根修长有力的手指就这样探进了一个指节。维吉尔瞳孔骤缩，喉间发出尖锐的猫咪叫春声，初入侵时那点微不足道的疼痛很快被深入骨髓的酥痒取代，并很快不满足于一根手指的宽度。它的屁股翘得更高了些，尾巴讨好地缠上但丁动作的手腕，其中的暗示不言而喻。它想要更多的手指，更粗大的东西进入自己发热充血的小穴。粗暴点也无妨，从痛苦中品尝快意会成为另一种欢愉的源泉，初经情事的处子会醉倒在泉眼汩汩涌出的蜜水。

但丁对它的示弱很是受用。一个体贴的弟弟怎会忍心让哥哥饱受情欲的折磨？他褒奖意味地摸摸维吉尔的小脑袋。

“真乖，维吉尔。”他刻意模仿母亲的口吻，与之不符的是在对他的哥哥做残酷的事。不知是不是残存的记忆作祟，但丁戏谑之语入耳的刹那，维吉尔柔软高热的内部绞得越发紧，甚至还有把手指往更深处吞的迹象。这大大超出了但丁的预料，然而在亲眼目睹维吉尔是如何瞪着双湿漉漉的眼睛回头看自己时，但丁恍然大悟。哪怕这么多年过去了他还是以惹维吉尔生气为荣，用幼稚手段吸引兄长注意力带来的快乐无与伦比。尤其在看到他小小的哥哥因为惊惧或是羞赧而含泪的模样，前所未有的满足感如疯长的野草席卷他荆棘遍布的心。

只有在这个时候，维吉尔才会满心满眼都是他。

秉持实用主义者的原则，但丁不再循序渐进。一根手指满足不了他饥渴的哥哥，那便再添一根。他用惯枪支弹药的手指灵巧，技术了得，两根手指在穴内撑开V字型肆意剐蹭搅弄，不需要费多大的劲就能照顾到每一处敏感的黏膜。情欲扳机在他手中一触即发，无从招架的维吉尔在他怀中软成一汪春水。像是高温下融化的甜腻奶油，不知被但丁刮到了哪里，维吉尔小腹痉挛，泉眼中喷涌而出的淫水流了满手，沿着他的掌纹落入刚换上的沙发套，留下一道道淫靡的水痕。第一次竟是靠着后面达到了高潮。

身子这么小，水分倒是多。但丁啧啧称奇，慢悠悠解开皮带，蛰伏的性器在拉下底裤边缘的瞬间出鞘。维吉尔被他翻了个身，沉浸在高潮余韵的身体经不起撩拨。被伺候舒服了的它艰难地睁开惺忪的眼，直面的便是这样的怪物。

再大胆的猫在无法战胜的天敌面前也会露怯。维吉尔警铃大作，哆嗦着要起身逃窜。然而还没来得及逃离但丁的膝盖，那条背主的尾巴狠狠出卖了它——它还缠在但丁的手臂上呢。

“又想逃到哪里去？”但丁笑意盈盈，抓着尾巴的力度不减，硬是把临阵脱逃的小家伙拽回腿上按好。

他抚摸小猫腹部的动作越是轻柔，维吉尔抖的越厉害。这几周相处下来维吉尔对他的喜怒无常和赏罚分明身有体会。它所谓“被允许的自由”是猎人的阴谋，是无形间驯化它的糖果。鞭子与糖，正如但丁温柔假象与压迫感完美的共生。

是它表现的不够好吗？所以但丁要用这刑具般的性器捅进自己的身体里，好让它穿肠烂肚？维吉尔无所畏惧，但猫天性胆怯，两者中和后产生诡异的化学反应——它不愿低头认输，又控制不了蔓延膨胀的恐惧。

可是它已经很听话了啊，自从发现脖子上系着的铃铛会暴露足迹后就没想过离开事务所。动物的直觉告诉维吉尔，若是在外面被但丁捉回来，后果是它所承担不了的。

但丁开始用阴茎在它的小腹滑动。他的动作很慢，有一种艺术家握着画笔在洁白的画布上精心构图的既视感。仿佛是在用性器丈量维吉尔身体的长度，他恶劣地扶着性器在猫咪的肚皮上比划。

“你看，”他一边说一边用龟头戳了戳它的小肚脐，一明一暗的颜色形成鲜明对比，“你的腹腔也就只有这么长。如果我全部进去，会怎么样呢。”

“肚子会从中间破开吧。”他低低地笑，“我本来不想这么做的。但你又忘了我们的约定。不可以拒绝我，也不可以跑。你总是不长记性。”

像是为了验证自己话的可信度，但丁不由分说地用膝盖顶开小猫颤抖的双腿，两只有力的手牢牢禁锢在它腰间，性器的头部抵上被开拓过的后穴。

“不..不！我不想…”维吉尔尖叫着胡乱推拒他的胸膛，拼命摇头试图换取一点男人的同情心。过度恐惧让这只类猫生物弓起腰缩成一团，耳朵压平，小舌头都吐了出来。

它会死的，绝对会…

在硕大的龟头顶进去时，维吉尔很是丢人的两眼一黑晕了过去，身前的小嫩芽一股一股地往外吐精。本来就没打算做到最后的但丁暗自发笑，及时托住了小家伙后仰的身体。

彻底失去意识前它隐约听到但丁微不可闻的叹息。

“你还太小了啊。”但丁说。

他替小家伙擦去眼角的泪痕，在它红红的鼻尖烙下轻如蝴蝶的一吻。

“以后，我再慢慢从你身上讨回来。”

凛冽的寒冬已然成为过去式。维吉尔造访他的季节，恰好是万物复苏的初春。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家七夕快乐。今后也会努力让但维疯狂做爱的。  
下一篇就写鸽了半个月的4D浇花文学


End file.
